


Droplets

by WanderingShiren



Series: What Lies Underneath [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: Peridot after waking up in Lapis' bed isn't prepared to face the rain.(Please check the tags for potential triggers. Be safe, my friends.)





	Droplets

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains anxiety attacks and post traumatic stress disorder! Take precautions before reading!

Peridot wakes up the next morning, still warm rubbing up against Lapis. Peridot stretches, letting out a small ‘nyan’ as she does so. She quickly grasps Lapis in her arms, giving her a tight squeeze. She's lucky Lapis is a pretty heavy sleeper as the girl continues to snore heartily.

 

Peridot sits up from her spot, missing the warmth Lapis provides instantly. Lapis is one of the few people Peridot feels safe around. Oftentimes, she would follow her roommate around throughout the day. Peridot even made sure she took the same classes as the siren-girl.

 

Peridot heads to the restroom, wanting to take a shower before school. With a grimace, she steps into the cascade and bares her fangs as the water hits off her back. Peridot has never liked water. Quickly lathering her hair and scrubbing her body, Peridot grits her teeth and pushes through, just wanting to get done.

 

Peridot hops out of the shower, taking as little time as possible, in strict opposition to her roommate, who has tried to spend many evenings within the water dispenser.

 

After she dries herself off, she walks to her room to select her outfit for the day, not bothering to cover herself. Lapis has seen her naked plenty of times before, and the girl made the most adorable blush whenever she saw Peridot's bare body. 

 

Peridot decides on a simple pink shirt with the D.va logo on the front and some short shorts. Peridot hums happily to herself as she prances down the stairs. She’s heading to the kitchen, as she always tries to make breakfast for Lapis.

 

Peridot's good mood instantly drops as she sees the weather from their front window.

 

The patter of raindrops tap lightly against the window. Peridot walks over to the couch, she falls over onto soft sofa, worn from a lot of use between her and Lapis.

 

Peridot feels tears begin to stream down her cheeks as she gazes out the window, a familiar scene unfolding in front of her.

 

Her mother had interloped with a human, creating a litter of eight Nekomata/Human hybrids. The elders of Nekomata society were outraged at the discovery, excommunicating their family from the hidden society.

 

Peridot was the last kit born, and certainly fit her role as the runt of the litter. Peridot didn't have the grace of her sisters, nor the quick reflexes of her brothers. She was smaller, easily worn out, and quick to get sick.

 

Her father was just as disgraceful as the elders, breaking it off with her mother as soon as she had given birth claiming he didn't want anything this serious.

 

Her mother, lacking a place for her family to stay, opened up a soup cart that her children had to run, for she herself could not reveal herself, but her children could pass as human. The girls were expected to cook, whereas the boys were expected to hunt and gather.

 

The soup cart also doubled as a home, albeit fairly loosely as they only had one small room within the back of it to use. The family would lay on top of, around and over each other.

 

They had very few possessions amongst them. The only thing of note they'd had was an ornate comb, embroidered with gold and emeralds, her mother's namesake. It was passed down through their family for generations.

 

Life in the cart was as one would expect, cramped and claustrophobic. And every child was given a job. Peridot's four sisters had different jobs in cooking. One would prepare the broth, one would prepare the meat, one would prepare the bread, one would would clean and gut any food they'd received. Her three brothers were mainly put to the hunt, bringing back whatever they could find within their travels. 

 

Peridot was put to work taking orders and serving customers. Quick winded nature not really lending itself well into cooking and especially not into hunting. Sometimes, she would mess up an order, but her family didn't look down on her for it. Customers were a bit more difficult to deal with though.

 

After every bad day she would have, her mother would grab the ornate comb. She would sit Peridot down in the single chair they owned within the cart and sing to her as she brushed her hair free of tangles and mats. She would remind Peridot in a singsong voice that she too was the runt of the litter and that one day, even she would come into her own and find herself, she just needed to have faith.

 

Business wasn't exactly booming for the family, but at least they could eat the soups they made.

 

Still, in order to maintain a steady flow of income, the family moved their cart with the weather, often moving into storms in order to hopefully take advantage of the offer of warm soup for their customers.

 

Peridot is handed the map, and shown the way. The children took turns leading the horses. Every couple hours, they'd switch with another, while the others rest. It was Peridot's turn when the storm finally hit.

 

The bridge they would take is an old forgotten route traveled by the Nekomata, built many many years ago. It spans a wide ravine with rushing rapids below. It is also free of traffic and any law enforcement that may try to search their cart and learn of their existence.

 

The rain pours down upon their cart, making it impossible for Peridot to even see in front of her. Still, she leads the horses forward as she was told.

 

Peridot's blood runs cold as she feels the bridge sway from side to side, followed by a long, loud creak. Peridot glances behind her in time to see one of the support pillars behind them give way, pushed to the brink by the weight of the cart and the harsh wind the storm was brought on.

 

The bridge tilts sideways as Peridot tries to think fast. She calls out to her family within the cart just as the second pillar gives way.

 

Peridot's stomach migrates up her throat as the cart is sent careening into the rapids below. Peridot, as a last desperate attempt, crawls up to the top of the cart, holding onto the lip of the roof for dear life.

 

There is a loud sickening crunch as the wood of the cart hits the water hard. The cry of the horses lost as water rushes up around her. The water rushes over her, soaking her to the core.

 

Without hesitation, the rapids speed them away, uncaring for the lives it holds. All Peridot can do is hang on for her life and pray that her family will be okay.

 

The water thrashes the cart about, throwing it against walls, shaking it all around, tearing holes in the interior. Peridot shivers as wave after wave of cold water washes over her. She barely had the strength left to hold on, let alone attempt to help anyone inside the cart.

 

Tears streak down her face as Peridot sobs loudly, only for the noise to be engulfed by the sound of the water below her. Her consciousness fading as the cold seeps into her core.

 

A tan hand blocks Peridot's view of the window bringing her back to reality. She looks up to see Lapis above her, her head gently placed within Lapis’ lap.

 

Peridot could feel her heart beating in her head. She tries to take a deep breath, but can't seem to intake any air at all.

 

“It's okay, Peri,” Lapis voice comes out soothing, trying to help Peridot calm herself down. “I'm here. I want you to breathe. Can you breathe for me?”

 

Peridot nods, trying her best again. She shakily inhales what seems like a minuscule amount of air, but enough for her lungs to finally remember their job.

 

“We don't have to stay here,” Lapis reminds, as Peridot's breathing becomes more regular. “Would you like to go back to my room? I can carry you there, if you’d like.”

 

Peridot nods, trying her best to swallow, to be able to communicate with Lapis, but can't.

 

Lapis pulls Peridot's knees together and lifts her underneath the hips with one arm, using her other to support Peridot's back. This position ensures Peridot wouldn't relapse into another attack by seeing the rain again as Lapis takes up all of her view.

 

Peridot is lucky that Lapis had gotten so used to helping her. Even the structure of their apartment tries to disguise the rain from the girls inside, as both rooms were soundproof and neither had windows, a design choice of Rose, after meeting with both parties.

 

Lapis sets Peridot back down in her bed gently. 

 

“Do you want me to stay with you, Peri? Or would you rather have me go cook some breakfast for us?”

 

Lapis barely gets to finish before Peridot pulls her down onto the bed with her. Peridot's arms wrap around Lapis tightly. She buries her face into Lapis’ chest, tears still flowing freely. Peridot rubs her face up and down Lapis’ collarbone, making sure the siren is really there with her, making sure she still had the warmth of life. She listens closely for the beat of her heart. She finds it, strong and steady as it always was.

 

Lapis wraps one arm around Peridot as well, pulling the Nekomata closer. She rubs gently at the top of Peridot's head with her free hand, and gently rocks the girl until she finally calms.

 

“I'll call us off school, Peri,” Lapis says simply as Peridot leans up against her. Peridot doesn't let go the entire time Lapis makes the call, but tries to remain quiet as not to disturb Lapis. Thoughts still lingering on past events.

 

Lapis slips out of Peridot's grasp just for a moment to use the restroom. Without her lifeline there, she almost relapses, but Lapis returns rather quickly.

 

“I brought you this,” Lapis says, holding out a familiar comb for Peridot to see. It was the only thing outside of Peridot to make it out of the crash.

 

Peridot's sobs catch in her throat as she tries to will them down.

 

“C…Could you c-comb my hair, please?” Peridot asks sitting up. Lapis takes the space behind her, crawling back into bed with the anxious girl. “And m-maybe sing me a nice s-song?” Peridot asks hopefully.

 

Lapis seems to chuckle at that.

 

“I am a siren, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask questions about the characters, either here or on my tumblr, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/writingshiren
> 
> I love hearing from you guys.


End file.
